The Mask I Wear
by BanoiSWEETZ
Summary: After the mission to Wave, Naruto is removed from Team seven. With a new Sensei and a Kekkei Genkai, he is forced to wear the mask Toki. But sometimes it's hard to tell lies from reality. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_It was like a dream. Millions of crystals hung around him, floating above the wet muddy terrain, barley inches apart. The stretched from the cloudy sky down to the dirty puddles that covered the ground. They just paused there, frozen. Little blue gems, no bigger then the tears._

_He reached out to touch them. The crystals wobbled then clung to his fingers, ran down his hand before being absorbed into his shirts cuff and disappearing. They were cold and wet, like the rain._

_Then he realised what the azure gems were. The hovering diamonds _were the rain_, somehow hanging there, motionless and undisturbed._

_He franticly looked around himself. Everything was frozen._

_Time had stopped all around him._

_______

"I swear if Kaka-sensei sends us on another D-rank I'm gonna kill him! And he's so late! Don't you thin he should be demoted?" Sakura screeched before looking over at Sasuke for his opinion. He nodded as he leaned against a tree trunk with his eyes closed. She looked up a branch above him for Naruto's answer. He was asleep. "Naruto-baka! Wake up! Sensei will be here any second!" He didn't stir.

"Shut up Sakura." Sasuke growled irritably. She immediately becomes silent.

_Poof_

"Yo!" Kakashi steps out of the smoke with his hand up in a lazy wave. "Sorry I'm late, I had to give a drowning fish CPR."

"LIAR!" The pink banshee yelled.

"Maa maa, no need to yell!" The Hatake raised his hands up in a mock defense. "Anyways, we have a D-rank mission today so lets go." He waited for a outburst from the orange bundle of energy, but nothing came. Puzzled, he turned towards the branch he was usually on. The cyclops sighed, he was sleeping. "Somebody wake him up and lets go." He turned and started walking down the path.

_Thump_

"NARUTO!" Kakashi was by his side in a second.

___

_"Hello?" He called out, hoping to find someone in this nightmare. "Anybody there?"_

_He stumbled through the dark forest depths. The animals and insects stood still. _

_"Please?" He whispered meekly. "I don't want to be here! Let me out! Please?" He collapsed to his knees and weakly pounded the ground. "Please...."_

_­­____

"So what's wrong Sensei?" A worried Hatake asked the medic as he and some nurses stepped out of Naruto's hospital room, Sasuke and Sakura stood behind him.

The doctor sighed and collapsed into a chair. "He'll live." He said as he tiredly rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "If you hadn't brought him here when you did.....Well I'd hate to think about that."

"What happened to the dobe?" Sasuke grunted, hands in his pockets. By his side Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. What's wrong with Naruto?"

The tired medic took off his glasses and cleaned them on his white coat. "That's the problem, we don't know what happened. I've never seen any thing like it."

"Never seen what Sensei?" Kakashi questioned.

The doctor sighed and glanced at the two genin behind the jonin. "Hatake-dono." He stated seriously. "It would be better if you saw it yourself." He motioned at the door.

Slightly startled at the fierceness in the doctors tone, Kakashi took a step into the room. Sasuke and Sakura tried to follow but the medic stopped them.

"Sorry, _children_. Security level S. Classified."

Sasuke growled but stepped back to his seat. The pinkette followed.

___

_He was stuck in time. Stuck someplace he didn't know. And he was stuck alone._

_Alone. He was always alone. None bothered to understand him, to think of the actions he did. He was so alone.....So alone....._

Crackle.

_His head snapped up. The ground around him was slowly being covered in ice. Thin layers formed on each other in sharp arcs on the terrain around his body, further isolating him from the petrified time and it's frozen inhabitants._

_"So alone......"_

___

Kakashi stared down at the form of his student.

Naruto's lithe body outlined in the white cotton blankets, nearly hide himself in the pure white room. But what his student looked like sickened him to the core.

His bright, spiked blonde-no blue hair was matted with small splotches of blonde. His tan skin had a sickly blue sheen and his pale pink lips were set in a pained grimace.

All and all, he looked dead.

"I see you have come to the same conclusion I did when I first set my eyes on him." The same doctor said and lowered his gaze to the small body. "I first thought he was already dead. But when I went to call it, I felt his steady pulse and breath. It seemed like a miracle." The doctor shook his head.

"Sensei," The cyclops muttered, "What's wrong with him?"

The medic bit his lips nervously. "Like I said, we don't know. We know the basics like, his body heat was decreasing rapidly and all the hot fluids we tried to inject or make him drink, _froze_."

The jonin's gaze snapped to the man beside him. "What do you mean froze? Like turned to ice?" He inquired.

The man figeted. "You see-" But he was cut off when someone stepped through the door way.

"Reisei-kun, you look tired, why don't you get a drink?" The Sandiame Hokage asked/demanded from his spot in the door way.

The doctor, Reisei, quickly bowed and scrambled out of the room.

The old man closed the door behind him and walked more into the room. His gaze set itself on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He spoke. "Kakashi-kun, do you think you have taught young Naruto-kun well?"

He hesitated. "Hai, I do Hokage-sama."

"Well enough to fight for himself?"

Kakashi licked his lips under his mask. "Hai."

Sarutobi sighed tiredly and set himself on a chair next to the bed. "Reisei-kun is my personal medic. He's a good guy. Very strong willed and has a good heart. He was once a shinobi too you know." The jonin nodded. "He had to be taken off duty because his team had broken up. He turned out to be a great medic but shame still burns his soul."

"Why?"

"His teammate's and sensei were killed in the Kyuubi attack."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "Is that why he is so devoted to helping Naruto?"

Hiruzen smiled. "Hai." The sat in a comfortable silence, keeping watch on the orange wearing genin. "Kakashi-kun," He began, "I want you to be in my office tomorrow at seven. No later."

He picked up on the dissmissal tone of voice and nodded. With one last look at Naruto the jonin left.

Sarutobi gazed upon the blonde's still figure. "What will I do with you?"

___

_The ice didn't feel cold to his touch. It was just jagged and very sharp. It had surrounded him but it felt normal. _

_The only time he felt like this was when he was fighting Haku in his ice prison a few weeks ago._

_Haku......._

___

"Kakashi-kun. Glad you could make it." The Sandiame said as the son of the white fang poofed into his office. "Now down to business."

He was alittle taken back by the complete seriousness but stood at attention.

"Hatake Kakashi, jonin sensei of the three genin, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Son of the white fang, and heir of the Hatake clan. I'm sorry to say but your privledge of commanding the genin Uzumaki Naruto is here by stripped-"

"NANI!?" The Hatake cried. "BUT HE'S MY STUDENT!"

"I'm sorry Kakashi-kun. But the council has made a decision and I agree."

"But Naruto-"

"-Has already been informed and has accepted. In the place of one Uzumaki Naruto is Sai."

At that moment the shinobi in question stepped into the office. He smiled and waved. "Nice to meet you Hatake-sensei."

Kakashi groaned.

___

_The now large ice arcs glimmered in the frozen sun._

_"I'm being removed from Team seven, eh?" Naruto chuckled as he brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I guess it's always good to try something new." He said coldly._

_The ice peaks shifted closer to him. He didn't seem to notice._

___


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The vows we break**

**Authors Note: I thank you for reading this new story. Though if I have to thank anybody than I have to thank the plot-bunnies (Cough-**_**Elephants**_**-Cough) that invaded my head.**

**Reisei's description: Dressed in his usual long white doctors coat and shirt with casual cream slacks. White shinobi sandals. His hitai-ate around his right leg. Long brown hair in a bun with black chopsticks and golden eyes. Tan skin.**

­­__________

Next day

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and groaned. _'Please dear Kami I beg you, no more tests.'_

"NA-CHAN!" Floated a sing-song voice from the door way. "TIME FOR YOUR TESTS!"

"_This is a hospital Reisei-Sensei_!" A voice hissed from outside the room. "_Keep your voice down_!"

"_Sorry_!" Reisei hissed back. He closed the door behind him before prancing up to the bed. "Na-chan! Wake up!" He said before shaking Naruto harshly.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He moaned and sat up before glaring at the medic. "Do you do this to all your patients Sensei?"

"Nope!" Reisei said proudly and gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Anyways, the tests?"

"Tests?" The medic scratched his head before smacking a fist into his palm. "Oh yeah! The tests! Today, we get to leave the hospital!"

"Seriously Sensei?!" The not-so-blond asked with wide eyes. He had got to leave the hospital yet for what seemed to be no apparent reason.

"Hai." Reisei smiled but suddenly grew serious. "But first we need to talk to Hokage-sama."

"Why?"

He didn't answer but instead picked Naruto up and placed him in a wheel chair.

"Hey! I can walk fine!"

"Sorry! Hospital regulations!(1)" Reisei smirked and pushed him out the door.

Naruto noticed the looks as he and Reisei were leaving the hospital. The looks were kind and sympathetic, like they didn't know who he was.

Then it struck him. They thought he was some injured kid finally leaving the hospital because his looks and attitude had changed drastically over the two days. He also was no longer the blonde idiot midget that the village knew. His hair was blue and as he slept, he grew and got smarter. Even his hair was longer, now past his shoulders. How? He didn't really know.

Naruto shifted uncomfortabley in the wheel chair. He spent years trying to get them to see him. Who he was, not the dead last they sneered upon. He was so close....So close for them to see....

But now that has changed. He got the acknowledgement now that looked like somebody else and not the real him. He didn't want it now. It made him feel hollow and like a failure. Like a real dead last.

Damn them all to the deepest pits of Makai!

_'Maybe Jiji has some good news to cheer me up!' _Naruto thought optimistically.

Alas, the world is a horrible place.

__________

Hokage Office

"Homura, Koharu," Sarutobi began, "I have made my decision and I agree with you completely. Naruto-kun and Reisei-kun will be here any second. I have informed Reisei-kun of the details and I purpose that he will be the one to guard him."

Koharu spoke up. "I understand your proposal but I don't think Naruto should be left alone with _him_." She spat out in distaste.

"Now Koharu," Homura added, "We know how much you _dislike _the boy but I think Sarutobi and I agree that Reisei is the best choice. No matter what his _preferences_ are."

"I agree." Sarutobi said as he adjusted his Hokage hat. "And Naruto seemed to have taken a liking to him, too."

"I don't know how such an innocent child could like somebody like _that_." Koharu sneered.

"There is nothing like wrong with him being like that. He merely-" Homura was cut off.

"_He _was fraternizing with the enemy!" Koharu snarled.

"It was during the Chunnin Exams and it was a battle tactic. And a very efficient one I might add."

"It was a enemy boy Homura!"

"It was still very efficient, Koharu."

"Agreed Homura. Now-" Sarutobi began.

"I refuse to let a child alone with him!" Koharu growled. "I demand that we send someone to watch over him while he _watches _over Naruto."

"Then who do purpose we send? I refuse to inform someone we don't have to." Homura asked.

"I will go." Sarutobi said with a tone of finality. Homura and Koharu looked at him in shock.

"But you vowed to never take on another student Sarutobi! Besides, who will look after the village while you're gone?" Disbelief was clearly etched across Homura's face.

"You two will. End of story." Said Sarutobi as there was a knock at the door. "Ah there they are! Come in!"

As the door creaked open they could here their bickering.

"-this dumb wheel chair!" That was obviously Naruto's voice.

"I personally don't understand why either. You just do." And that was Reisei.

"Konnichiha Reisei-kun, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi greeted.

"Konnichiha Hokage-sama!" Reisei greeted back with a bow.

"Mo-ningu jiji!" Said Naruto as he jumped up from the wheel chair and waved. "Homura-sama, Koharu-sama." He nodded to each respectively.

Koharu blinked. "Oh my Kami! Reisei! What did you do to poor little Naruto-kun?!"

The medic put his hands up in defense. "I did nothing Homura-sama!"

The female Elder knelled in front of the jinchuuriki and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "Naruto-kun? Are you feeling okay? Anything hurt?"

"Why no, Koharu-sama! I feel quite well." Naruto blinked confusedly and tilted his head to the side.

Koharu turned to her former teammate. "What happened to him Sarutobi!?" She asked angrily. "Where is the innocent little blond boy I once knew?"

The old monkey sighed and took a puff of his pipe. "They're just side affects. Now down to business." He said gaining the attention of everybody in the room. "Naruto-kun. This mainly centers around you so please listen carefully. You have a new form of Kekkei Genkai."

"Wow, like the Sharingan and Byakugan?" Naruto asked, amazed. It would be so cool to have a doujutsu like those!

"No, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi shook his head with a smile. "More like that Hyouton you and your team reported from your mission to Nami no Kuni."

The blue haired boy stilled, his mouth setting into a scowl. "Haku was a formitable opponent." Was all he said.

The Hokage took note of how the boys mood changed and wrote something down. "It seems your new bloodline is triggered by your emotions, so it's best to learn control. Which is why I'm sending you on a training trip."

"Why?"

Hiruzen set down his pipe. "As you know, you have been removed from Team Seven."

He nodded.

"Since then, you have no sensei to teach you. So, as of now I am appointing you, Reisei, as your new teacher to well, teach you, on this trip."

The brown haired medic just smiled and patted the Kyuubi container on the head.

"How long will we be gone?" His icy blue eyes blinked, processing the information.

A grin. "We will be gone until the Chunnin Exams in two months."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Your going with us Jiji?"

"Who else would teach you?"

__________

(1) For some reason, no matter what your in the hospital for, you always leave in a wheel chair. I just racked it up to regulations.

And yes I know the Hokage would never leave the village because he's the leader, but I changed it because it's a FAN-FICTION!


End file.
